TWD: I'm Sorry
by hml1999
Summary: This is another one shot based on "Coda." . I hope you enjoy. :) I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD! BETHYL


**WARNING: THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE MID SEASON FIANLE OF THE WALKING DEAD SEASON 5, "CODA!" I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Please enjoy.**

"If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Building burn, people die, but real love is forever." - The Crow.

Hot, thick, unforgivable tears blur his vision as he sits in the house the group had found. He had found a bottle of moonshine, a bottle of memories. The taste of the liquid was stale and it slid down his throat in a slow, agonizing, burning sensation.

It had been a year. A year since his light was burned out. A year since all the hope and goodness that was left in the world was taken out in a single second.

As he looks out the window, his eyes dark and lifeless, he groans.

A year of trying to forget her voice, but tonight he just wasn't going to fight it. He needed to hear her, no matter how much suffering and pain it caused him.

He storms away from the window as images of her flood his mind. He heads downstairs where he finds Rick sitting with Judith. Everywhere he looks it's like another shot to the heart and he can't take it.

Rick looks at him and swallows, knowing what was going on. Daryl doesn't say a word. Instead, he grabs his crossbow and stomps outside into the hot afternoon.

As he walks, he hears her laugh and he sees images of her flash before him. He loved her and everything thing that came with her. Somehow, he liked the pain. It actually showed that he hadn't completely lost his mind since she was now gone . . . Yet, maybe he was turning crazy this time. And maybe this time, he wasn't going to fight it.

He sees tracks, the tracks of a walker, and he thinks of when they were hunting together.

"The patterns all zig zaggy." He hears her say. He whips around to see her, thinking and praying she'd be there, but what he found was just the path he had taken.

He couldn't forget her voice worth the life of him.

He continues to walk, but suddenly stops. Maybe a smoke would help. However, he groans in frustration when he sees that he only had one left. One left to get him through the pain . . . For now.

He lights it and then thoughts occur to him. Tears fill his eyes at just the thought of her, sleeping and not thinking about him. He hated that she was probably happy without him, even though he knew he'd never get a chance to tell her how he really felt. She always did talk about happiness and Heaven, something Daryl loved most about her, while they were together. Now, Daryl only hoped she made it there and that she was with Hershel and her brother and mother.

He groans again and this time, he drops his crossbow at a new noise.

"Daryl?" Her beautiful angel like voice rings in his ears, but this time it was like she was calling him and it was from a distance.

"Beth?" His voice is soft and in disbelief.

He starts to sprint through the woods, pushing past bushes and dodging walkers as heruns to her. "BETH!" His voice is desperate and his mind is racing. He lost her once, he wasn't going to lose her again.

He sees her hug him and he sees her smile flash past him. "BETH!" His voice is hoarseas he pushes plants and tries not to trip over his own feet. His breath was short and his tears fell rapidly.

He stops when he gets to a clearing where a meadow was. However, that's not all that there was.

He slowly walks up to the cross and drops to his knees. His eyes are shut tight and tears just won't stop coming.

He hated the world, he hated how she promised to never leave him and now here he was at her grave. He even hated how much he loved her and he hated that she wasn't here with him. Suddenly, as soft as a butterfly's wing, he sees a pair of cowgirl boots in front of him.

He slowly looks up and tries to speak, but nothing happens as he stares at the angel known as Beth. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a white dress. Her lips curve into a perfect smile and then she frowns. She slowly kneels in front of Daryl and without any warning, jerks him into a tight hug.

A lump in his throat forms and he slowly weaves his fingers through her golden hair. "I - I'm sorry." He sobs. A loud childish sob breaks through him and he can't help but hold her tighter, as if trying to mold their bodies together where she would never leave him again. She seemed to be doing the same.

"I'm so sorry." He sobs into her shoulder. She pulls back and looks at him.

She looks at him. "It's okay. I want you to know that I love you, Daryl Dixon."

"I . . . I love you too." The words that slip past his lips are like lifting a huge weight off his shoulders. "I miss you so badly, Beth Greene."

"I know." She whispers. "But I'm always with you. You just gotta have a little faith."

Then, her lips meet his. The kiss is Heaven and he had always imagined what it would be like to kiss her. Now, he knew. He slowly opens his eyes and swallows as he sees Beth isn't there anymore.

However, even though Beth was gone, he somehow knew that her light would shine on in every single person that she knew and in the whole group. Most importantly, he knew that Beth would always be with him, and never stop loving him, as he with her.

**So, this was another one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Honestly, I don't know what to do. :( I loved Beth and I can't even read Bethyl fanfictions anymore, let alone look at fan art or anything. I'm having faith and hope that Beth is alive and that this was all a dream and that none of it happened. I wanted Beth and Daryl to have Bethyl Babies and they'd have tiny little crossbows and now that's gone. :( She's just gone . . .**

**I feel like it was lazy writing! I mean, why have an amazing character and build her up, make us love her, and cherish her and then you just kill her off. What's worse is seeing Maggie and the others in pain, expecially Daryl. They better not have done this as a way to have more drama in the show. I absolutly hate it. :'( **

**My reaction was literally Maggie's. I yelled out, "NO!" and I fell on the floor crying. I know, I'm pathetic. Hehe. Anyway, that was really up there in the saddest deaths on the show for me, along with Hershel's.**

**However, I hope you enjoyed and I hope this can possibly help with the closure like it had with me. Please review and tell me what you though. Thanks! **


End file.
